Marián Gáborík
| birth_place = Trenčín, Slovakia then CSSR | career_start = 1997 | draft = 1st Round, 3rd overall | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | image = Gaborik_marian.jpg | image_size = 200px }} Marián Gáborík (born February 14, 1982 in Trenčín, Slovakia) is a Slovak professional ice hockey player. He plays right wing for the New York Rangers of the National Hockey League. Playing career Gáborík was drafted by the Wild with the third overall pick in the first round of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft after Rick DiPietro and Dany Heatley. He showed promise during his rookie season, collecting 18 goals for the expansion Wild. Gáborík took the next step forward in the 2001-2002 season as he notched his first 30 goal season and had a career high 67 points. Marián again would score 30 goals the following year, but more importantly helped lead the Wild to its first ever playoff experience, capping off the season with a trip to the Western Conference Finals. Unfortunately, injuries and contract issues have riddled the last two seasons for Gáborík. In the 03-04 season, Marián Gáborík was limited to only 65 games due to contract disputes. During the 2005-2006 season a groin injury limited him again to only 65 games. However, Gáborík still managed to score 38 goals in 2005-2006 and produced his 8th career hat trick, and has turned the trick against a team from all six divisions. Marián is an immense talent, widely regarded as one of the most explosive and electrifying players in hockey and also exemplified by his selection to the Slovakian Olympic team and his offensive production on a defensive minded team. Yet, he still receives criticism for his inconsistency and inability to remain in the lineup and his commitment to the team is questionable. Gáborík recently signed 3-year 19 million dollar contract extension with the Wild. Gáborík has never played a full 82-game NHL season as he has suffered recurring groin injuries. On October 20, 2006, Marian suffered a groin strain against the Anaheim Ducks. Initial reports listed a 10 to 14 day recovery time, which was a significant under estimate. He returned to the lineup January 6, 2007 against the Colorado Avalanche, two and a half months later missing 34 games. On December 20, 2007, Gaborik had a six point game against the New York Rangers with 5 goals and an assist. This made him the first player in Wild history to score 5 goals in a game, as well as the first NHLer since Sergei Federov of the Detroit Red Wings 11 years earlier (on December 26, 1996, versus Washington Capitals). Awards *NHL Player of the Week for October 21-27, 2002 *Played in the 2003 NHL All-Star game Records *Scored first goal in history of the Minnesota Wild franchise on October 6, 2000.http://www.sportsecyclopedia.com/nhl/minnesota/minwild.html *Recorded his first NHL hat-trick on November 13, 2001. http://wild.nhl.com/team/app?page=PlayerDetail&playerId=8468483&service=page&tab=bio *Won the fastest skater competition at the 2003 All-Star Game, lapping the rink in 13.713 seconds.http://proxy.espn.go.com/nhl/allstar/skills *Scored 5 goals and 1 assist on December 20, 2007 against New York Rangers. Career statistics International play *Bronze medal on 1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships *Played for Team Slovakia in the 2001 Ice Hockey World Championships *Played for Team Slovakia in the 2004 Ice Hockey World Championships *Played for Team Slovakia in the 2004 World Cup of Hockey *Played for Team Slovakia in the 2005 Ice Hockey World Championships *Played for Team Slovakia in the 2006 Winter Olympics in Torino. *Played for Team Slovakia in the 2007 IIHF World Championship in Moscow *Team Slovakia - 47 caps / 15 goals References External links * * *Marián Gáborík at NHLPA Category:Slovak hockey players Category:Dukla Trencin player Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Färjestads BK player Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Minnesota Wild draft picks Category:NHL first round draft picks Category:Born in 1982 Category:New York Rangers players Category:IIHF Player